


Beat the Summer Heat

by kiku_nakamura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, F/M, Gruniper, Jiper, Singles Towel, Summer, beach, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, way too much kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_nakamura/pseuds/kiku_nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Though I love the whole PJO series including The Heroes of Olympus, it would probably be a wreck if I tried writing one of the books. And the Fates control it that Rick Riordan owns the PJO series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Planning... Planning...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Though I love the whole PJO series including The Heroes of Olympus, it would probably be a wreck if I tried writing one of the books. And the Fates control it that Rick Riordan owns the PJO series.

It was a hot summer day. The beginning of July when a bored couple just ran out of ideas. After watching a movie at the boy's cabin (even though it was strictly prohibited for only two people to be in a cabin, but then, pretty much no one followed that rule anymore,) in the air conditioned room, it was official there was nothing to do.

"Hey, Percy," Annabeth said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Annabeth," What is it?" Percy asked.

"What do you want to do today was Annabeth's reply.

"I don't know. Let's think," Percy said.

The two getting off of Percy's bed started wandering around the cabin for ten minutes before Annabeth came up with an idea. "I have the perfect plan to spend the day!" she exclaimed.

"And what does this plan include?"

"Well, something that you like… water. And specifically  _salt_  water. Contact our friends, too."

"Wait, Annabeth. Does this mean that we are going to the bay here at camp?"

"Yep, Seaweed Brain. I absolutely cannot believe that you actually figured it out," Annabeth said dramatically. I'll go get Rachel, Juniper, Piper, and Thalia since she came back for a while with the other Hunters of Artemis. Now hurry up and get Grover, Nico, and Leo."

"Wait, I think you forgot a few people, Wisegirl," Percy said in a mocking tone. "Jason along with Frank and Hazel also came for a visit from Camp Jupiter, remember?"

"How could I forget that?" Annabeth said face-palming herself.

"Sometimes even my Wisegirl can't remember everything," Percy exclaimed.

"Hold on! Just wait a minute… Since when was I ever  _your_ Wisegirl? Huh?" Annabeth demanded.

"How can you not remember, Annabeth? You became  _my_ Wisegirl since you became my girlfriend, on August eighteenth, my sixteenth birthday. It is completely horrifying that you can't remember that," Percy said looking at Annabeth with acted disbelief.

"But I never promised myself to you!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth, my dear. I gave myself to  _you_ , so for that's an exchange. Your mine, I'm yours."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down! So am I supposed to call you 'my dear Percy' instead of plain-old 'Percy'?"

"No，it just means I have made a tie with you，a bond."

"Percy, you're sounding mushy. Stop it! No space for being mushy today. Today's all about having fun at the beach. Now let's just gather everyone."

"OK. Today we'll have fun. After you get the girls, go change. I'll pick you up later at your cabin. See you! But before that…" Percy said pulling Annabeth in for a quick kiss.

Everyone was invited and was told to be meet in front of Rachel's cave home at one o'clock. The time was twelve fifty-five. Percy knocked on the Athena Cabin's door. On the second knock the door opened. Annabeth with a towel over her turquoise and grey striped bikini along with her owl patterned beach bag had Percy stunned.

He knew his girlfriend was stunning, but every single time his voice always got caught in his throat when he saw the beauty. "Um… hey, Annabeth. Ready to go?" Percy asked staring at the floor. He sped up the statements up faster than usually making Annabeth notice his uneasy feeling.

"Are you still not used to the idea that I wear a bikini to the beach? Percy, calm down. Look at me!" Annabeth yelled. "Your face is red. How can you be  _that_ stunned?!"

"I'm not. It's just that you look… amazing," Percy said awed. "Let's just go to Rachel's. The gang is probably waiting by now."

"Race you there!" Annabeth shouted back to Percy.

"Hey! Wait up!" was Percy's only reply.

Everyone was waiting for the couple to arrive while they were on their way to the cave. The summer campers were looking for a day of fun at the bay.

Once, Percy and Annabeth reached Rachel's cave, everyone was buzzing with excitement about the bay, which acted pretty much like a beach to the campers. They all ran to the bay to greet a great summer day along the Long Island Sound. The sand, the sun, and the blue water- including the crash of waves. The day looked just perfect.

"Let's beat the summer heat!" Leo announced as his flip-flops touched the sand.

When everyone was putting their towels in places (the couples, of course chose spots next to each other on the sand,) Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Rachel had to sit my each other to create a little comfort zone. Though Thalia wasn't always comforting.


	2. Hippocampi Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Hazel decide to wade in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I love the whole PJO series including The Heroes of Olympus, it would probably be a wreck if I tried writing one of the books. And the Fates control it that Rick Riordan owns the PJO series.

Frank was trying to get Hazel off of her towel and take a dip in the ocean with him. Apparently, Hazel didn't like the idea of going into the ocean because it always reminded her of the time she drowned from her past life.

"No way, Frank am I ever going to get in the water!" Hazel screamed at her boyfriend.

"Come on Hazel. The ocean's a good way to cool off. Besides, you won't drown as long as I'm with you. I swear you don't have to worry," Frank said confidently. Hazel stared at Frank, unsure of what she was hearing- deciding if her boyfriend was telling the truth.

Suddenly, several hippocampi popped up from the water giving Hazel a renewed interest in the ocean.

Hazel was having so much fun playing with the hippocampi as Frank was supervising, like Hazel's private lifeguard. An idea popped into his mind while looking at a hippocampus. He shape-shifted into one himself. Then, when he got close to her, he acted just like all the other horse-fishes. He played for a few seconds, letting her run her hand through his mane, and such.

After those few seconds were up Frank changed back to himself and grabbed the surprised Hazel by her waist and had his lips and inch from hers, and leaned in.

 _Mission-_  Hippocampi Ambush:  **COMPLETE**

"Frank, you idiot! You gave me a fright! Why did you do that?" Hazel screamed.

"I just wanted to have some fun and kiss my girlfriend," Frank said innocently and put his angel face on. His girlfriend's eyes quickly softened.

"Frank, close your eyes," Hazel commanded.

"Yes, my lady!" Frank answered and did as told. He heard Hazel giggle at his response.

He felt a touch on his lips and was pretty sure knew why he was to close his eyes for. And he liked the reason why, too.

Now going back to the "Singles Towel". This is what the four-some had started calling themselves.

"Picture time," Leo said as he pulled out a camera from his red swim trunks and took a picture of Frank and Hazel. "Have to show this to them later," he said snickering.

"Wow, look at the love-birds," Thalia said. "They make me sick."

"Thalia, they're just enjoying themselves. It's young love," Rachel told her.

"Still, it bothers me," Thalia replied.

"I guess my life does suck," Leo started. "I've been at camp for a summer, and yet out of all the hotties, I can't find one who will actually date me！Hephaestus, why, why does  _my_ life have to suck so much? I mean, really look at my friends. All of them, they're love-birds!" Leo ranted. "Well most of them anyway," he said warily eyeing the little group, especially Thalia.

"Dude, calm down," Nico said to Leo.

"How 'bout we find out what the other couples are doing," Rachel suggested. "Look at us, we look dumb just sitting here complaining! We need some energy, motivation!" the girl yelled.

"Okay, we get it, Raych. We're spying today," Nico exclaimed.

"Guys, we have business to do. And I have so blackmailing to prepare for," Leo said.

"This sucks, but I have to say, I really want to see what my little bro and Piper are doing," Thalia commented.

"Since we saw Frank and Hazel, we'll go onto Jason and Piper. It's too hard trying to find Percy and Annabeth. Besides, Grover and Juniper get too mushy. We'll save them for later," Rachel said. "Everyone agree?"

The two boys and Thalia said "yes" like how little school children would answer their teacher.


	3. Sparky's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper just wants to hear what she wants.

It had taken them a while, but finally they had found Piper and Jason. The couple had been making something that little kids would build- sandcastles. But then at times lovers would act like children. Don't ask me why, but that's what happens.

"Hey, Jason. When I think about it, it didn't take as long for us together than to how the Mist created," Piper said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jason asked teasingly.

"Let me see…" she said pretending to choose between yes or no. "I guess it's a good thing. Besides it means some things can get through that thick, dense head of yours. But let's go back to the sandcastle, 'k?"

"I'll get the water for a moat; you put the sand in a bucket. Okay with you, Pipes?" Jason asked.

"We are here to make sandcastles and spend some time with each other. So then sure, Sparky!" Piper answered, smiling. Jason's eyes look like they were on fire and his nostrils flared ruining his handsome face, and replacing it with a Minotaur's.

"Piper, didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Jason complained.

"But I just  _love_  your reaction. It's priceless." Piper said then bursting into laughter, having giggling fits.

Jason bent over to Piper and hugged her while saying, "Come on, don't laugh at me, baby. Please? I beg you."

"Okay. Go get the water," Piper began. " _Sparky_."

"I hate you," he shouted back.

"Great to know. Love you too." Sticking her tongue out and waving him off she concluded with, "Just get the water."

"Ah, ha! I knew they always acted less like a couple when I was around," Leo stated thinking that he was making a genius statement, but it was common sense that they would do that.

"Of course, you were a nuisance, dumbass," Nico explained.

Humming was heard coming through Rachel's lips. It seemed that she was in a good mood. There was big smile plastered onto her face and she was absently staring at the horizon.

"Hey, what's with her?" Leo asked.

"She fell for someone. Most likely has a crush and is thinking about that person at this very moment," facts spewed from Thalia's mouth. "Poor her, an oracle. Probably give that up later when she grows older or Apollo will have some exceptions."

"How'd you know all that stuff?" clueless Leo asked.

"Duh, from watching TV on my free-time," Thalia answered. "You should watch some, too instead of staying at the forges and tinkering with mechanical forms all day."

"It sounds so weird hearing a Huntress say watch more TV. That's not something you hear every day. I always thought on free time that they would always practice some archery."

"Jason's coming back from getting the buckets of water!" Rachel yelled, startling everyone.

"Rachel, don't be so loud," everyone scolded.

"Did you hear something just now?" Jason asked Piper.

"No, why? Are you trying to get back at me for calling you Sparky, Sparky?" Piper teased.

"Pipes, stop it. I thought that I heard someone yell, but whatever. Let's make the east wing, then several towers, and lastly the wall and moat," Jason said, but was feeling self conscious. He  _knew_ someone was watching them.

"Oh, I brought a mini-flag with me," Piper said pulling out a flag with a dove on one-side and having a lightning-bolt on the other.

"Piper," Jason said her name like he was in a daze. Piper looked at him her hopes high. "Why does the flag have our parents' symbols on it?" Jason finished.

Piper did a face palm. It was like being on the high point in a roller-coaster ride then dropping down from the top while not being ecstatic. Her face fell.

 _He doesn't understand_ , Piper thought.

"Why are you so depressed?" Jason asked noticing Piper's face. "Don't."

"Huh? What did you say?" Piper asked with a genuinely confused face.

"Don't be sad. I feel bad when you're sad. It makes me feel like I failed to make you happy. I hate it whenever I fail anything. You know that." Taking the flag from Piper's hand it went to the top of the main tower.

"Say it," Piper said. "You know what I mean. Say it."

"Say what?" Jason asked and then thought for a while.

"Oh, I get it. Piper you look beautiful today," then he was stumped. "I mean, uh… You're beautiful every other day too-"

"That's not what I meant! Say the other thing!" Piper groaned.

"He is  _so_ dense! Piper just wants him to say that he loves her," Rachel yelled getting another scolding from Thalia, Nico, and Leo.

"My brother is such an ass. Every girl wants to hear it. He has to think harder," Thalia whispered.

"Hey, Thalia you said every girl wants to hear it. Do you want to hear it? I LOVE YOU," Leo mocked.

"I'll kill you, Valdez!"

"That was Annabeth's and Piper's lines."

"Did you know what Piper wanted Jason to tell her before Rachel said it," Nico asked Leo.

"No, I have no experience with this. Single and happy remember?"

~xxx~

"It's something you haven't said to me since you asked me out," Piper hinted, but also sighed.

 _What is it?_ Jason thought, trying to remember what he had said to Piper.  _Oh, that's it! Why didn't I think of it earlier? I'm so stupid._  Jason did a face palm.

"Piper, I love you. It's true. You are my everything. I want us to stay together forever. I want the word  _us_  to have meaning," Jason said proving it with a kiss to Piper's forehead.

"Wow, my blackmailing is really going to work with these pictures. They really think they are alone. Ha-ha. I'm gonna get some money," Leo said making a gesture of rubbing his fingers imagining looking at the imaginary money he would get, but eventually his "money" was burning up- literally.


	4. Writing With the Sea's Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grover and Juniper love nature so much. Grover decides to surprise his girlfriend with sea shells and what not.

"I'm bored of them!," Nico complained. "They're gonna go on a make-out session from what I predict next."

"Okay, that is  _gross_! And Jason's gonna kill me if I was watching, not that I'm interested. I mean, it's my  _brother_ ," Thalia mumbled.

"Let's go, Leo," Rachel told him. Nico and Thalia were already leaving.

"Wait. Just a few more snaps," Leo groaned.

"I'm leaving," Rachel said. "See ya later."

"Coming! Wait a bit? I'm Leo the awesome, everyone wants to be with me longer."

"Seriously, no. I'm going!" Rachel yelled back following the other two.

Leo ran to catch up with the group.

"So, Percy and Annabeth or Grover and Juniper?" Nico asked.

"Well either one is okay. It doesn't matter to me. I've known them since forever," Thalia answered letting a yawn escape. "How about we just walk around aimlessly for a bit and just spy on whoever we see."

Leo still in his crazy blackmail fiasco who answered cheerfully, "Sure, why not? A math equation; pictures = money.

"I don't see any reason why we shouldn't. Let's go with your plan," Rachel replied to Thalia.

~xxx~

For the past several minutes, the Singles' Towel just waited for someone to show up or rather them scouting for their friends.

Juniper was collecting seashells with her boyfriend or how-do-you-say-it, _saytrfriend_? Still either way they were collecting seashells, by the sea shore, if I might add. The whole day so far seemed to go by seriously well. Laughing and collecting with the occasional kisses seemed to be enjoyed by Juniper because she asked for Grover to go with her to the beach again.

"Hey, Grover when did you start to like me?" The dryad asked bumping her hips with the satyr's.

"Remember the time when I was hurrying to get to the Counsel of Elders?"

"Yeah. Remember when the other nymphs were flirting with you?"

"Yep. They were way you got them to stop bothering me- awesome," Grover said imitating the way Juniper was that day. "'Stop bothering him', you said. How funny."

"You started liking me since back _then_? That is so sweet!"

"I suppose I did. You were beautiful and had that aura of power around you. The way that you didn't flirt with me but became a friend was so admirable, unlike the others. You're my favorite Juniper tree in the world."

"Of course I'm you're favorite Juniper," She said with a sweet voice, but that quickly changed. "I  _better_  be your favorite tree in the whole world too. If not, I'll make sure you never have the chance to say it to another tree again!"

~xxx~

Everyone eavesdropping burst out laughing at Grover's horrified face and Juniper's sudden change in attitude.

"That was a keeper," Leo muttered gleefully.

~xxx~

"Oh, baby don't. You  _know_  I love you and you love me too, right?"

"Grover, you say all the right things. I know you love me. Now just go get some more shells," Juniper demanded.

Since Juniper was a dryad, everyone thought she would be into plants, but she found an interest in seashells. Campers and other nymphs wondered if her ancestors were once nereids.

After collecting several bucketfuls of shells, Grover asked for them to settle a bit and create something with what they found.

Juniper was busy putting the miniature seashells with the white sand inside glass bottles. After filling up the bottle, she put a piece of cork on top of the glass cylinder.

"Hey, Grover watcha doin'?"

"Um, nothing..."

"You don't sound sure," Juniper said raising her eyebrows. With a melodic sing-song voice she asked, "Can I see what you're making?"

"No."

"Fine, may I  _please_  see it?"

Juniper, I'm not finished."

"I don't care, Grover. Let me see," the dryad said through gritted teeth. She was getting aggravated- fast.

Peeking over Grover's shoulders the arrangement on the sand left Juniper shocked.

With wide eyes, she was speechless but managed to mutter out several words. "That's...so...sweet..." she trailed off.

"Do you like it?" the nervous boyfriend asked.

"What do you mean 'like it'? I love it!" she said not taking her eyes off of the shells.

Using miscellaneous seashells found locally on the shore of the Long Island Sound Grover wrote, Juniper, _I love you_. With a heart symbol instead of the word there was also a leaf decorating the side. It was the perfect balance.

"Oh, Grover I love you, too," Juniper was so touched to the point she leaped in Grover's arms.

"I love you the most," he said kissing her forehead.

"No, I do."

"No, it's me."

The argument went on for such a long time everyone lost count of the "no's" being said. But the important thing here was the writing with the sea's treasures on the light colored grains of sand.


	5. Shipwrecked Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that old shipwreck under the water? Percy and Annabeth explore it.

Leo was going crazy looking for Percy and Annabeth. He had everyone else's pictures and needed theirs. Sometimes Leo seriously doubted it was worth blackmailing each of the couples. He really didn't need to die at such a young age and wanted to start dating like most of his friends. He was the SEVENTH wheel out of the friends that he went on a quest with. Flaming Valdez definitely knew that Annabeth was really, ok,  _extremely_  violent if she didn't like something. The Hispanic boy had seen the blonde-haired girl get frustrated and plow through straw dummies. He didn't want to be a Leokebab anytime soon.

~xxx~

Where is it most likely that your average son of the sea god go when he's at the beach? (A TYPICAL STATE TEST INFERENCE QUESTION)

Underwater, duh! That's exactly where Percy was at the moment of Leo's frustration. The first had created a bubble in the water and brought his girlfriend to see a wonder- the shipwreck.

Annabeth was marveling at the structure and design of the ship. It used to be grand, but came to a tragic end.

They had then noticed the crowd of fist staring at them. Who could blame curious gossip-fish? Both didn't really care, unlike the time at Siren's Bay. His girlfriend was crying hard and they weren't even a couple in seventh grade. What would his dad think? He didn't actually care. But what would  _Athena_ think? This however, was different. They were official.

Secretly, Annabeth liked it when Percy showed her off to his friends, indulged her with snacks such as the roasted nuts sold on the streets of Manhattan, or the movies that they went to often. He was a sweet boyfriend and wasn't embarrassed by it.

They went close to the boat and went into one of the cabins. Summer was the time that both Percy and Annabeth valued the most. Some said that summer love was nothing, but what if the two people caught up as often as possible. Make a note, Camp Half-Blood was most accepted in the summer time. It made up most of the time that they were together. They couple was pretty sure they only wanted each other.

Annabeth loved the small things that Percy would do at her request and his silly ways. He wasn't afraid of other people knowing what he did for his girlfriend either. She loved him. His gorgeous face. The strong arms that held her. The way he smiled, she loved him to Tartarus. *coming attractions SPOILER* She loved their adventures since 12.

Percy loved his girlfriend's nerdy quirks. Her beautiful face. The way she laughed. She made her number one priorities as being the best girlfriend possible, care for others, and to be happy. It was everything about her that Percy loved.

The shipwreck was right in front of their faces. Literally. Annabeth warned Percy just before they collided with the wood. The girl laughed at the boy for being such a seaweed brain.

"That's what you love me for," Percy said shrugging it off.

They swam to the top of the ship where the deck of the ship used to be. Around the hull, dish began to gather. Their eyes were feasting on the couple like it was part of a movie. The multicolored fish were interested in every move the son of Poseidon made. Was it really that interesting? You don't know. I don't know. Annabeth doesn't know. Percy doesn't know (well technically he could, but he wasn't paying attention to the fish, but Annabeth.) Except the fish, no one knows…

Like a gentleman, Percy opened the cabin door for his beautiful girlfriend. As if they were on land, they did the same in the water and walked straight into the quarters underneath the deck.

Knowing the place well before, the boy led the girl to the back where Annabeth said was the Captain's room. To Percy it was much more than that. He knew something was there, placed there for eons. Maybe for the daughter of Athena, it would be, too. But surely, Athena wouldn't like it.

Annabeth noticed something sparkling in the water. The object was resting on top of a chest. If the chest was full of treasure, she wouldn't want the riches, but the treasure lying just above.

"What is that?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm surprised, Annabeth doesn't know something.," Percy said receiving an evil glare. "Okay, fine, let's just see." Giddy filled Percy's voice.

"Percy, did you have any sugar today, like  _any_  today at all?" Annabeth questioned.

"I don't think so," he said his eyes looking up in an upward position. "No." Thalia would say that look was priceless. He was a child thinking that if he looked up hard enough, he would find it.

"You seem jumpier than your usual ADHD."

Percy knew why, Annabeth didn't. The boy bit his tongue to keep himself from telling.

As they moved closer, Annabeth's focus on the object was getting clearer. It seemed like the item was… a necklace?

Something wasn't right; it must be another one or Percy's "amazing tricks" that he tried to pull. She knew her Seaweed Brain. Why else would he bring her here?

The blonde grabbed for the necklace. It was rusty and had a silver chain which was attached to it, a copper band. She turned it over in her palm.

Initials were carved onto the band. A&P, it stated. It was something Percy set up; she knew it. She tried to hide a smile daring to push itself onto her face. Annabeth tried to glare at Percy which she was failing miserably.

"Why is this," she said holding up the chain, "here?" She gestured to the shipwreck.

"I don't know, ask Hermione, JK," the green-eyed boy said to his girlfriend.

"Perseus Jackson, I mean it! Answer honestly."

"I swear to the gods, I don't know." This he said was true.

Annabeth was ready to smack him. However, Percy was one step too fast. He broke the air bubble and began to swim away.

Whatever witty comment the daughter of Athena was about to say was stopped short. She didn't dare open her mouth, for the fear of drowning was overwhelming. She shouldn't be frightened of such a thing because her boyfriend was THE Perseus Jackson- savior of Olympus and not to mention the son of Poseidon. Those details were close to nonexistent since he was the one who put her in such a position.

Percy sensing the fear the quickly displayed itself in Annabeth's eyes created an oxygen source for her again. Annabeth gasped hungrily for air, like she almost died without it- which was true.

Like pangs of hunger that went away after awhile after holding it in, Annabeth's laugh that she held in, never came. She was angry with her boyfriend.

"Don't you ever, I repeat- EVER, do that again!" she yelled.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The stormy gray eyes of the girl stared down at the rusty band in between her cupped hands.

"I don't understand, Percy," she said looking at him. "Why would our initials be here?"

"We're meant to be," Percy simply replied, seriously.

A nervous chuckle made its way up past Annabeth's throat. "Stop kidding around." The are was tense.

"I'm not. Look at me, Annabeth," he said looking directly at his girlfriend's eyes. "There's this other girl that I see sometimes, through my dreams."

Annabeth's temper flared. She calmed herself through deep breathe. "Percy, stop being such a contradiction!" she yelled and then mumbled, "Why are you seeing another girl when you practically admitted we were infinite." She turned her back to him. She felt her eyes brimming with tears. She was going to break.

Her boyfriend stepped up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Annabeth fought the urge to lean it. Her body was rigid. She pushed him away.

"Annabeth what-" The dark-haired boy was cut short.

"Tell me this isn't real," she said to him and muttered something that sounded faintly like: "loving him for so long... i'm not enough... why?"

"It is. What's so bad about it?"

" _What's so bad about_   _it?_ " Annabeth repeated. I thought the seaweed in your brain didn't even clog up to that point!" Annabeth screamed. The fish watching swam away, but eventually came back. She saw a glint of amusement pass his eyes. "Don't you dare break this freaking air bubble again. Now, explain," she demanded.

"I keep seeing this girl-"  
"Yeah, I get that," Annabeth said, annoyed.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay. So she kinda looks like you in different clothes that you never had."

"PERCY!" Annabeth's eyes were wide.

Percy bursted into laughter, but he continued. "I think she's from another era." His eyes were zoning out.

"And you're saying that this is me?"

"Yep." He looked her in the eye. I have a hunch, but nevertheless, a hunch."

"Go on," Annabeth said expectantly.

"Sheesh, Wisegirl. I'm getting there. I think we might have lived in another lifetime before. I sometimes see me, too. I'm dressed up in -what's it called?- Shakespeare stuff."

"Victorian-style clothes?" the girl suggested.

"Yeah, that. Thanks."

"Percy, the thing is... I think I see that sometimes, too," she admitted.

"But do you think that's possible? Us living several lives together?"

"It might be." She stopped to rest her head on his shoulder. "I like the sound of it," Annabeth reached for Percy's hand and pushed the small necklace into his palm.

"Put it on for me?" She pushed her hair back and let the cool metal rest on top of her orange t-shirt.

"You know, I like that idea. We lived in another time. We're back together again."

"Sounds nice, doesn't it?" Annabeth said, wrapping her arms around Percy's neck.

"Yea, but it's also kinda sad. We found this ring in a shipwreck."

"I don't care, Percy. We aren't gonna end like that shipwrecked love," she said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Percy said as he lowered to kiss his Wisegirl.

"As long as we're together, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth responded.  _Forever_ , she thought.


End file.
